Programmable integrated circuits can be configured to perform a variety of logical user functions. Programmable integrated circuits (ICs) include field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), programmable logic devices (PLDs), programmable logic arrays, configurable logic arrays, etc. Programmable ICs typically have numerous programmable logic blocks that can be configured to implement various combinatorial and sequential functions. The logic blocks have access to a programmable interconnect structure. The programmable interconnect structure can be programmed to interconnect the logic blocks in almost any desired configuration.
Many programmable ICs have on-chip hard intellectual property (HIP) circuit blocks. HIP circuit blocks have some circuit features that are programmable by users. However, HIP circuit blocks often have less programmability than the standard programmable logic blocks in the core region of a programmable IC.